Un Bonbon?
by Roxanne33
Summary: Ancien OS, réponse à un défi. Pourquoi Dumbledore aime tant les bonbons au citron?


**Voilà une fic écrite il y a pas mal de temps, sur harrypotterfanfiction. C'était en réponse à un défi, qui demandait d'expliquer l'amour de Dumbledore pour els bonbons au citron^^**

**C'est donc un OS très cours, qui j'espère vous plaira tout de même**

**Bonne lecture!**

*******

**Un Bonbon?**

Le jeune homme fixait la pelouse du parc, immobile, tel une statue.

Quiconque serait passé par là l'aurait cru devant un spectacle exceptionnel, tellement sa concentration était grande. Mais il se contentait en faite de regarder l'herbe, où même aucune fleur ne se tenait.

« Albus! »

Une jeune fille sortit dans le parc, et vit celui qu'elle cherchait, plus loin, immobile. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle se rapprocha de lui, timidement, les mains dans le dos, et lui souffla à l'oreille:

« Albus! »

Il tourna enfin la tête, et rougit en découvrant le visage si proche de son amie.

« Célia? Tu n'es pas restée à l'intérieur?

- Je me demandais où tu étais.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tu avais encore la tête dans les nuages? Tu ne changeras jamais! »

Elle se mit à rire, et Albus sourit en retour.

« Alors tu vas devenir auror?

- Oui. Mais toi, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu vas faire. Tu es curieux, comme garçon. Tu es intelligent, et très doué. Mais tu es incapable de savoir quoi faire de ton avenir…

- Tu te trompes! » La coupa fièrement le garçon.

Célia écarquilla les yeux, et Albus passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains avant de s'expliquer.

« Je vais faire un stage au ministère, Gregory Flation me l'a proposé. Ensuite je verrais. Je reviendrais sûrement ici.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ton attachement à ce lieu. Poudlard n'est qu'une école. »

Il prit un faux air choqué.

« Juste une école? Enfin, mais c'est là que tous les sorciers apprennent la magie. C'est là que l'on peut rencontrer tous ceux qui deviendront…

- Oui, bon, je sais… mais le ministre de la magie en personne t'a demandé de faire un stage au ministère?

- Eh oui! dit-il en se redressant avec un air supérieur. Je vais cirer les pompes des ministres pendant quelques mois. »

Célia éclata de rire, et Albus en fit autant.

Elle regarda ensuite le parc, et le lac au loin

« Tu as raison finalement, dit-elle, cet endroit va me manquer quand même.

- C'est un bel endroit. »

Ils se tinrent immobiles un moment, puis Célia sortit deux bonbons de sa poche.

« Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant l'un des deux.

- Toi non plus tu ne changeras jamais, dit Albus en soupirant, avant de prendre le bonbon, d'en enlever le papier et de le poser sur sa langue »

Le goût de citron se diffusa aussitôt sur sa langue et son palais, et il se souvint de la première fois où il avait mangé un de ces bonbons.

***

Albus était apeuré. Cette gare était remplie de monde, des moldus pour la plupart. Pour lui qui avait passé son enfance dans son petit village natal, se retrouver face à tant de monde d'un coup était effrayant.

« Bon, on va passer du côté sorciers, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère. Suis moi et ne t'arrête pas! »

Albus acquiesça et sa mère serra ses doigts sur le chariot qu'elle poussait, puis repoussa ses longs cheveux châtains derrière ses épaules, avant de courir vers la barrière qui séparait les deux voies, Albus derrière elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur le quai neuf trois quarts, et Albus écarquilla des yeux étonnés en voyant autant de sorciers. Il regarda le train avec le même regard, et sourit.

« Waw! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je te l'avais dit, lui dit sa mère en souriant. Tu vas adorer vivre à Poudlard. Et puis tu reviendras pour les vacances.

- Je suis sûre que je serais un mauvais élève, marmonna son fils en voyant passer un élève plus âgé au regard fier. Tu as vu tous ces sorciers?

- Et alors? Tu es un sorcier comme un autre. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, mon chéri, les autres élèves partent du même niveau que toi. »

Albus ne dit rien, et ils s'avancèrent vers le train. Albus monta à bord, et trouva un compartiment vide. Il rangea sa valise au dessus des sièges, avant de se pencher par la fenêtre.

Sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, lui fit un petit signe de main.

« Bonne chance mon chéri! Cria-t-elle alors que le train partait. Je t'écrierais! »

Albus retint ses larmes, et se rassit, le ventre noué.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers, à part les amis de ses parents, et n'avait aucun ami. Il avait peur que les autres élèves se moquent de son long nez (comme dans cette école moldue où il avait du aller), où qu'ils le méprisent parce qu'il ne connaissait aucun sort.

Il n'était même jamais monté sur un balai!

Il ressassait ces pensées, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Albus tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille de son âge, plutôt petite et menue, avec de longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait le visage bronzé, et un petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait un air mutin.

Elle le regarda aussi, et se mit à rougir.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- bien sûr, répondit Albus, tout aussi rouge. Tu veux que je range ta valise? »

Il se leva, certain que cette minuscule personne ne pourrait pas soulever une aussi grosse valise dans le compartiment à bagages, mais elle secoua la tête.

« C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller! dit-elle. »

Elle attrapa sa valise par la poignée, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, avant de ranger sa valise en hauteur comme si elle avait été remplie de plumes.

Elle s'assit en face d'Albus, et ce dernier se rassit aussi, ne sachant quoi dire.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, gênés, puis ils tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage, les joues rouges.

« Heu… commença finalement Albus, c'est ta première année?

- Oui. Toi aussi?

- Oui. Mais je pense que je serais un mauvais sorcier.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers et que je ne connais aucun sort.

- Ça ne veut rien dire! Ma famille reçoit tout le temps des tas de sorciers à manger, et j'ai vu faire des tas de sorts, mais je ne pourrais pas les refaire.

- Tu connais des sorts? »

Albus avait la bouche ouverte, et la jeune fille prit un air gêné.

« Je les ai jamais essayé. Tu veux qu'on essaye ensemble?

- Oui. »

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et la jeune fille dicta les sorts, qu'ils essayaient ensuite de répéter.

Ils ratèrent presque tous les sorts, sauf deux, celui de croque en jambe et lumos.

Alors qu'Albus faisait la moue, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

Une clochette sonna à ce moment, et un sorcier avec un chariot de bonbons passa devant le compartiment dont la porte était toujours ouverte.

« Vous voulez des bonbons les enfants? demanda-t-il. »

La jeune fille fit une légère grimace, avant de secouer la tête, et Albus refusa poliment, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent.

« Tu n'aime pas les bonbons? Demanda-t-il quand le vendeur fut partit.

- Non, dit la jeune fille. Je n'aime pas les bonbons sorciers, ils sont bizarres. Je préfère les bonbons moldus. Tu en veux un? »

Albus acquiesça, curieux de voir un bonbon moldu.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé de bonbons moldus, dit-il tandis qu'elle fouillait dans les poches de sa veste.

- Jamais?

- Non. Ma mère ne voulait pas. Elle dit qu'on ne peut jamais savoir ce que les moldus mettent dans leurs aliments.

- Eh bah tiens! »

La jeune fille lui tendit un petit bonbon enrobé de papier. Il défit le papier, imitant la jeune fille, en tirant sur les extrémités, et posa la dragée sur sa langue.

« C'est au citron, précisa la fillette. C'est mon goût préféré. Ma mère dit que j'en mange trop et que je devrais manger des bonbons sorciers, mais j'aime trop ça. »

Albus sourit devant son air espiègle, et suça la dragée doucement sucrée.

« C'est bon!

- Tu vois! Au faite, je m'appelle Célia. Et toi? »

Elle lui tendit une main, et Albus saisit doucement la petite main dans la sienne, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle serrait avec poigne.

« Je m'appelle Albus! »

Ils se sourirent et Albus sentit son estomac se dénouer.

Il s'était déjà fait une amie, et sa relation avec la jeune espiègle à l'apparence trompeuse promettait en rebondissement.

« Vivement qu'on soit à Poudlard, dit-il en lâchant sa main. Il paraît que c'est un bel endroit. Mais après tout, c'est là où tous les sorciers apprennent la magie. Et on peut y croiser tous les futurs ministres, sportifs, célébrités qui feront notre monde. »

La jeune fille eut une moue joyeuse.

« Enfin, c'est juste une école, quoi… »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel en riant, et Célia lui tendit un bonbon.

« Un autre? »

**Fin**

*******

**Alors, ça mérite une review quand même ou c'tait vraiment trop nul?**


End file.
